During the operation of known tufting machines, loops of yarn are inserted into a carpet backing to create a profile of yarns projecting from the carpet backing. Individual yarns and/or groups of yarn can project from the carpet backing a desired height to form a pattern or give a desired appearance to the face of the carpet. However, when yarns project from the backing at different heights, yarn is consumed at different rates, which creates wasted yarn and add complexity to the manufacturing process.
Thus, there is a need in the pertinent art for methods and device for controlling the feed length of yarn fed to a tufting machine so that the length of yarn consumed by the tufting machine is substantially the same per a predetermined amount of tufted carpet, regardless of the pattern being tufted.